A Naruto Halloween Special: Hills Have Eyes
by ladyasile
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Happy Halloween. My third fanfic for Halloween, and my last for it. Enjoy!


A/N: This is my last fan fiction for Halloween. It's the third, so if you want to read Get Backers or YYH go see the others I wrote for Halloween. They are all based on movies that I've seen. They may not follow the plotlines exactly, but I couldn't make them any longer than they already were. I'm tired, but I can't complain, right? It may be really early in the morning (2:51 AM), but I need to finish this before Halloween is over. Warnings: Language, violence, and I'm not sure what else. This may be the only one that does not have yaoi. Sucks for me, I don't know about you all. I just have to take a break and think of how I can make all of this work. After taking said break, I decided that there is going to be only one yaoi pairing. Enjoy, have fun reading, and happy Halloween. If you review, many thanks and candy for you. If you flame, well at least I got something. If you read but don't leave anything…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "The Hills Have Eyes". I may have an I.Q. of 180 or so (lousy test), but even I'm not that clever.

Dedication: This is dedicated to **Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy **and **Shadow Priesstes**. Thank you both for all the support and friendly messages. I continue to post these up for you both since you've been with me the longest. And of course, to all my other reviewers and my lovely readers. Thanks for everything!

Thanks: Sister, thank you for your kind words! I also owe a huge thanks to music and television for keeping me awake while writing this. And to you my lovely Emile. You're so good to me for reading my stories and caring a lot about me. I miss you!!

**

* * *

A Naruto Halloween Special: Hills Have Eyes**

Naruto Uzumaki had been feeling beyond excited and ecstatic when he heard that his uncle Iruka Umino and favorite teacher Kakashi Hatake weregoing to take him to a cross country trip with them. His young life dreams had been completed! However, when he learned that they were also going to take his teacher's nephew, Sasuke Uchiha, along, he almost died! And on top of that, his teacher was left in charge of a young girl, but not just any girl. It was Sakura Haruno, his long-time crush. He felt happy again, but then he felt crappy all over again for two reasons. The first being that they were going to have to take his younger cousin, Konohamaru, with them and he was a real pain. The second reason was that the entire trip had been reduced to being boring now. The scenery he saw from the RV's window was the same. 'Rocks, dirt, sand, cactus, dirt, rock, sand, a torn cactus, dirt, rock, rock, rock…' Naruto kept taking note of all there was to the scenery. "Play a game with me!" Konohamaru shouted at Naruto. He had been just as bored as Naruto, but little kids were by far more impatient. Naruto smacked Konohamaru's head out of pure annoyance. He couldn't take it anymore! "Naruto, just play a game with him. He's a little kid, so be nice to him," Sakura said, looking up from her girly magazine. Naruto nodded. 'Anything you want, Sakura!' he thought. "So what game?" Konohamaru thought for a long time and finally decided to play Checkers. Naruto kept losing to Konohamaru ten times in a row before finally quitting. "You suck at that game," Sasuke said as he walked over to Naruto and Konohamaru. "So you finally woke up?" Konohamaru asked with mild interest. Sasuke nodded and yawned. "Sasuke, you look so cute like that!" Sakura squealed, much to Naruto's disappointment. "Sasuke, you look like a kitten!" Kakashi said, making everyone sweat drop. Kakashi had been sleeping as well and barely had woken up, from the look of his messy clothes. He walked over to the front of the RV to where Iruka was. They both shared kisses before going into a talk about where they were heading and how long it was going to take. "So, we're still in here?" Sasuke asked, pleading with his eyes that they were going to say no. "Yeah." Sasuke sat next to Naruto and sighed.

Before anyone could do anything, the RV suddenly skidded sideways and came to an abrupt end when Iruka managed to steer it just in the right position. They had all fallen in awkward angles and positions. Konohamaru had somehow fallen right into Sakura's lap; Kakashi landed on the floor with Iruka on top of him; and Naruto had landed on…"YUCK!" Both Naruto and Sasuke backed of from each other as fast as they could. Not only had they landed in a very suggestive position, but they had managed to kiss each other in the process. Once they all stood up and got of the RV, they looked to see that the tires had been ruined badly. It almost looked as if they were shredded. "Great!" all the kids said. "Shit!" Kakashi shouted at the top of his lungs, shocking everyone. Having spare tires but not enough for all of them, they decided that it would be best if some leave to try to find help. "But there's nothing out here!" Naruto complained. "All right, I'll go," Kakashi volunteered. "Kakashi, you can't go alone!" Iruka said to him. Kakashi nodded and looked at the four kids. "It's between Sasuke and Naruto. So?" Sasuke held up his hand. "I'll do it. Let's just go now before change my mind." Kakashi smiled and turned to Iruka. "Well see you soon, baby." Iruka blushed and kissed him. About ten minutes later Sasuke and Kakashi were ready to go. They said their goodbyes and headed off. "Well, we should make ourselves comfortable," Iruka said to Naruto, Sakura and Konohamaru.

Iruka and kids had decided to eat something while they waited. "Do you think they're okay? It's getting dark, and I'd be scared if I was them," Konohamaru said to Iruka. "They're fine, and we'll be fine too," Iruka reassured him, though he didn't feel so sure himself. Naruto and Sakura had both been quiet, but worried. Konohamaru had been right, and they both knew it.

"There's nothing out here," Kakashi said to Sasuke. For the long amount of time they had walked, they had yet to come across any sign of life besides cacti. "Well, I'd say you were right if it wasn't for that small town over there." Sasuke pointed a cluster of houses and possible stores ahead of them. Kakashi and Sasuke both felt relieved and ran towards the small town. They got there okay, but the trip seemed to be in vain. There was no one around, but an eerie feeling came upon them. "There's n one here," Kakashi pointed out. "That's obvious. So now what? We keep walking or go back?" Both thought about it for a moment before deciding it'd be best to go back. As they walked back, they still felt eyes watching them from all sides. Sasuke looked at the huge rocks formations and thought he saw someone there; however, logic won and he believed that he had just imagined that.

It had already gotten dark and Sakura and Konohamaru had fallen asleep already. Naruto had decided to stay up with his uncle, so he wouldn't worry as much. "I hope they found help," Iruka said. "They probably did already…HEY! It's them! They're back, Iruka," a very excited Naruto said while pointing with his index finger to the two figures coming back to them. Iruka and Sasuke ran to them as fast as they could. Iruka jumped on Kakashi when he was close enough and kissed him hard. Sasuke looked at Naruto and gave a small smile. "We couldn't find help," he said, smile wiping of his face. Naruto could've been angry, but at the moment he felt happy to have his teacher and Sasuke back, safe and sound. "Well, it doesn't matter. Tomorrow is another day, so we can do better tomorrow…" Naruto started saying, but soon stopped. Sasuke looked at him, and noticed why Naruto had suddenly stopped. It was faint, but he could hear a faint scream. Both boys began to run towards the source of the screaming, followed by the two male adults. When they neared the source they discovered that it was coming from inside the RV. Naruto opened the door swiftly and saw a strange looking man holding Konohamaru with his arm around. The man looked like a brute, but only more sinister and more monster-like than anything. He jumped at the guy and started to punch him and kick in any place he could hit. 'Damn, he feels like a rock!' Naruto kept trying to hit him, so he could release Konohamaru, but he kept failing. Sasuke saw the trouble that Naruto had gotten himself into. He was about to go help Naruto when he suddenly realized that Sakura was also screaming from one of the other rooms in the RV. He dashed past Naruto and went inside the room. He saw another man like the one fighting with Naruto on top of Sakura. He managed to tackle him away from Sakura and pin him to the ground. Now both were fighting, but Sasuke was easily overpowered. Just then Kakashi and Iruka came in and managed to save Naruto and Konohamaru from the disfigured man, before going over to Sasuke. They felt lucky to have a shotgun there to help them. After several shots and fighting, they managed to get the two brutes out of the RV, and far away from there.

After their scare, they decided that someone was going to have to stay up to keep guard. Kakashi agreed to be the one to stay up. During the night, Kakashi grew more and more uneasy. He heard a noise coming from the outside, so he went to investigate. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped out of the RV. He looked around but saw nothing around. 'Must be my imagination,' he thought. He was about to go in, but was out of nowhere smacked behind the head and dragged out into the open of the night. He struggled a bit, but then was soon tied to a wooden pole. He felt something being poured over him, something smelly. Iruka woke up from some of the noises that he heard, and looked out the window. He saw Kakashi tied to a wooden pole. "Kakashi!" He rushed out and stopped when he saw three men standing around Kakashi, with evil smiles placed on their lips. Naruto and the rest woke up and went outside to see what was happening. "Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted. "Give us the boy and the girl or else we'll kill him," one of the men said. Iruka knew that they weren't joking at all. "We can't give them Sakura or Konohamaru!" Naruto whispered. Iruka knew, and he also knew what Kakashi would want. "We won't hand them over!" Iruka bravely shouted. He saw all three of the men smile. One of them took out a lighter and managed to get a flame going on it. They looked at Iruka one last time to see if he would change his mind, but Iruka didn't. Slowly, he dropped the match and instantly the fire was ignited. Kakashi was half-conscious to feel the flame burn his body to nothingness. Iruka cried, but managed to get the shotgun that Kakashi had dropped on the ground when he was ambushed, and pointed at the three men in front f them. He pulled the trigger and shot one of them. The three disfigured men knew that they didn't stand a chance against him, so they retreated, but what they didn't know was that they took someone with them. As soon as they left, Iruka noticed that Konohamaru was missing. Fear crawled into his stomach and he felt himself almost faint.

Morning came, but no one was happy about it. "They probably took him to that town we saw." Sasuke remembered the town, and was certain that they had to have taken Konohamaru there. "We'll go there and get him back," Iruka said quietly.

They arrived to the town and began to search around for Konohamaru. As soon as the entered, all four of them split up into two teams. Iruka was going around with Sakura, but had yet to notice anyone. Sasuke and Naruto found a woman with a red cloak. She signaled for them to come, but both were cautious and looked around to see if it was a trap. "I don't think she's leading us to a trap. There's no one else here, and it looks like she really does want to help us. She could lead us to Konohamaru." Sasuke nodded, and followed Naruto and the woman. She led them to a small house and pointed to the inside. Sasuke and Naruto looked through the window and saw Konohamaru inside, but there where two other men with him. "Naruto, go get Iruka," Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded and went to look for Iruka. Looking inside, he knew that it was going to be a touch job to get him back, but he wasn't going to give up. He went to the front door, after noticing that the woman with the red cloak had gone away. Sasuke entered the house with success, he had yet to make a sound or hear a sound. After walking a bit more he heard a television and walked to the source, he saw a man sitting down in front of the television, asleep. He kept walking and soon found Konohamaru laying down in an old bed. He was asleep, or possibly knocked out for awhile. He picked him up and headed to the front door. As soon as he walked out of the room with Konohamaru, he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him. His heart raced and he panicked, but got inside a room and hid there. Everything would've worked out except that Konohamaru woke up, and oblivious to anything that had happened, he shouted. The heavy steps soon came into the room where Sasuke hid at. Sasuke dodged the attack that the man made towards him. He kept swinging his sword over and over, barely missing Sasuke by length of a hair. However, his luck didn't hold up; Sasuke was hit across the back with the axe. He stumbled around, never releasing Konohamaru from his grasp until he made his away across to the front door.

Iruka, Sakura, and Naruto went running to the house that Naruto had led them to. They saw the door open, and out came Konohamaru with tears of fright. He ran straight into Naruto's arms. "Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked him, but Konohamaru just shook his head. Naruto understood at once. "We need to get the hell out of here!" Iruka picked up Konohamaru and all set out running away from the town. Naruto looked back and saw that they were being chased by the two out of three men that they saw. He kept running as fast as he could before spotting the woman in the red cloak ahead of them. She signaled for them to keep running towards her. And they did. They reached the woman, but unfortunately so did the their hunters. They swung their weapons at them, and Iruka tried to counter with the shotgun, but they soon got a hold of it rendering them helpless. One of them raised the machete he had been holding and whacked Iruka on the back, he fell instantly. Naruto and Sakura kept protecting Naruto, but now they knew that their hunters had the upper hand. Just when one of them was going to shoot them, Iruka managed to come from behind and strike him on the head with the axe that he had been holding. The other one saw this, and headed straight for Iruka. They kept fighting against each other, until Iruka had finally had enough. He collapsed from exhaustion and awaited his death. The man walked over to him, raised his axe, and…

The red-cloaked woman came with the shotgun and managed to hit the man on the head. The man turned and rapidly made a grab for the gun, both were now in a struggle for it. While the man was busy, Naruto picked up the machete on the ground and hit the man in the hand. The man stumbled around before falling of the cliff that they were atop of. The woman smiled kindly at him, and helped pick up Iruka. The moment there backs were turned, Sakura let out a scream. They turned to see the man that they had taken down first grab Sakura's leg, trying to throw her off the cliff too. The red-cloaked woman went running to him and tackled him off the cliff. Both tumbled to an eventual end, and died. Iruka and the kids rested for awhile.

Soon, they left…but the feeling of being watched as they trekked their way across the desolate, isolated dessert still kept them uneasy.

* * *

End.

A/N: You can probably tell that I got tired at the ending of this. I am tired. Sorry if it sucked. Halloween is almost over, and I have yet to eat any candy. So bye, and take care!! And a very special last thanks to my favorite magician (aside from the illusionist Criss Angel)! You helped me through this, Mr. Harry Houdini. R.I.P

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!


End file.
